Leave me alone!
by Hiei's girl 06
Summary: Carry is trying to give a little 16 year old girl named Kit a normal life. but when Hiei and kurama come around and threten to reveal Kit to every thing she tried to protect her from things get complicating. HieiOC KuramaOC
1. Chapter 1 Heroes

A kick ass, 22 year old, female striper and a sweet, harmless, little, 16 year old girl, give the YYU gang a few problems, especially Kurama and Hiei…

-------Chapter 1 Heroes-------

Carry is 22 years old and she's a … striper. She's been in the business for 2 years and so far she's only hade 2 boy friends in her life and they where back in high school. Instead she goes by one-night stands and a few private shows. She use's the money to support her self and a 16-year-old girl who is in her care. She also has a part time job at a dinner.

"Hey." Carry slaps her hand on her boss' desk. "I need a raise."

"Carry, Carry, Carry we've been thru this before if I give u a raise it wouldn't be fair for the other stripers"

"I don't give a shit! I need this money! They don't have a 16 year old girl at home who eats a lot!" She stares her boss in the eye. "Come on I need the money the rent on my apartment is almost due and I don't have the money."

"Then why don't u find a cheaper place?"

"This is the cheapest place that isn't a shit hole!"

"I'll tell u what I'll make u a deal." He reached out for her hand and got up and walked around the desk so he could stand behind her.

'Oh no this is never good…'

"Why don't you stop by and at 3 tomorrow and give me a little show. Then I'll decide weather or not u deserve this raise." He smirked and grabbed her ass.

Carry grabbed her peruse and walked out the door on her way out she herd her boss holler back at her "I'll see u tomorrow! 3 sharp!" She slammed the door and marched out of the building to the street.

'Gosh the nerve of that guy! What makes him think I'm that dispirit!'

SLAM!!

Carry fell on her but after she ran into some thing or some one. She looked up to see a short guy with black spiky hair and wearing black pants and a blue tank top. He was muscular but really short.

Carry, Already being in a bad mood looked up and started yelling at the poor guy, "Hey why don't you watch wear your going!"

"Hh speak for your self."

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"Hiei!" Carry turned around to see a beautiful redhead. He was tall slim and muscular. "Can't you go any where without causing trouble?" The redhead turned to the girl on the ground (Carry). "Are you alright Miss? I'm sorry if Hiei caused you any trouble."

"Ya ya what ever" She got up and dusted her self off.

Down the street a young girl ran out of a store. She looked really worried. She spotted Carry with the guys.

"Carry!! Carry!! Help there's some guys trying to…" She was interrupted by a guy fallowing her out of the store with a black mask on interrupted her, he put his hand around her mouth and picked her up by the waist.

"Kit!!! Hey get your hands off of her!" Carry yelled at the man that grabbed the little girl. She ran after the guy who was kidnapping the little girl into a Dinner. Hiei and the red head took a moment to look at each other before they ran after the two girls. As soon as they got into the dinner they realized what kind of situation it was. They're where four guys trying to rob the place. The little girl was behind the front desk by the cash register with a masked guy holding a gun to her head. She was wearing the dinner uniform. Two guys where holding machine guns with all of the workers, and customers where all crowded towards one end of the dinner and forced to face to wall. While one was suppose to be grading the door but was know helping the other guy at the cash register.

Carry looked at the guys holding on to the little girl not even taking account that they had guns. "Hey lit go of her right know!!" She was about to run towards the two guys and one of them aimed his gun at her. Hiei sow it coming and grabbed Carry and pulled her down to the ground. The red head grabbed a knife and a fork from the nearest table and thru it at the two guys holding the guns at the cash register. The silverware went in to there hands and they dropped their guns. The other two guys started shooting at Hiei. He used his speed to appear behind the two guys he took out his sword and knocked the guns out of there hands and punched them in there face and knocked them unconscious. Hiei turned around and noticed the red head already took care of the other goons.

Carry ran to the little girls side. "Kit! Kit are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" The little girl known as Kit immediately attached her self to Carry in a hug. The red head approached the two girls.

"Are you girls alright?" He asked.

" I'm fine. Are you all right Kit?" Carry asked the young girl. She let go of Carry and looked up at the red head. She gave him a hug. He was surprised at first but calmed down after a moment.

"Thank you so much for risking your life to save us!" She let go of him and turned to her other savior. Hiei. He was now standing beside the red head. Suddenly the rest of the people crowded around the two boys.

"You guys are heroes!"

"Thank you so much!" people started flooding them with thanks.

"It was no big deal rely."

"Oh nonsense," another person said. "You two could have died!"

Hiei was starting to get unconfterble with all of the people around him. He realized a deep loud growl to be shore he was heard. "Get out of my way if you don't want to get hurt!" He snapped. Every one cleared a path for the boy to exit thru the door.

"Wait! We should leave thru the back!" The red head said. Hiei nodded and they went for the back door thru the kitchen. They left as soon as they came and no one even got their names… except one person.

Kit looked at the door as the police came rushing in. "I wonder what there names are." She turned to look at Carry who looked like she was deep in thought.

'Shit what was that kids name I know the red head said it plenty of times!' Carry thought to her self. '…'

"um…Carry?" she looked up

"Shit I forget!!" every one looked at her.

"You forget what Carry?" Kit asked.

"Never mind lets go!" She grabbed Kit's hand and tried to leave only to be stopped by the police.

"Excuse me Miss but there are a few questions we would like to ask before you … uh…" He paused when Carry's jacket opened revealing a vary reviling out fit. Carry realized he was staring at her breasts and that her jacket fell open. "PERVERT!" she said slapping him across the face.

"Ah! Carry!" Kit yelled shocked, "I'm sorry sir she's had a hard day please forgive her." She franticly tried apologizing to the police officer.

--------- And that's all for now! --------

I apologize for any miss spellings I'm afraid I am dyslexic and have horrible spelling and grammar. I am trying my best! Please let me know what you think of my fic! And review!


	2. chapter 2 Thank you

-----------Thank you----------

Carry and Kit walked into their small apartment. Carry took off her coat and hung it up on a coat hanger by the door. Kit did the same with hers. It was 12:00 am. The police wouldn't let them leave until they got the full scope of what happened.

"Man what a day!" Carry sighed and crashed on the couch.

"I can't believe you hit a police officer." Kit said.

"He was looking at my breasts! I wasn't going to let that stand!"

"What do you mean guys look at your breasts all the time at work. Besides if you would just take the time to change before you leave work you wouldn't have to deal with that."

"I was mad at my boss so I left as soon as possible."

Kit sighed and decided it would be best to change the subject. "What was with those guys? That boy dressed in black… he moved so fast."

"Ya and he knocked me on the ground twice today."

"And that red head guy. How many guys do you know that can throe knives and a fork with that kind of precision?"

"You know your right… Those boys didn't seam normal." Carry said 'I hope we don't see them again.' She thought to her self.

"I hope I get to see them again." Kit suddenly got a hug smile on her face as she sat down on to the couch next to Carry.

"Why?"

"I never got to thank the boy in black. And I would like to thank them properly. I mean they saved my life."

"That's true I guess they do deserve a thanks… well you better get to bed you have school and work tomorrow."

"Okay" Kit got up and walked off to her room. "Good night Carry."

"Night Kit."

-------------With Hiei and Kurama at the Park-----------

"Hiei I think it would be wise to keep an eye on those girls."

"What girls?"

"Those girls at the dinner. The young one, Kit, I believe she's not your average human. I think… I felt a surge of demon and spirit energy from her."

"The only one that has both spirit and demon energy is Yusuke."

"Did you not feel any thing?"

"I think you've lived in the human world for so long that it's beginning to spoil your brain."

Kurama let out a small laugh. "You could be right. Perhaps I was just hallucinating. Still… I would like to be sure."

"Hn. Suit your self. I have my own things to worry about. I'm not about to waist my time stalking some human girl."

"Fine then I guess I'm on my own." Hiei turned to walk away. "I'll see you latter Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei disappeared in the trees. It was dark out and the only light in the woods was from the moon. He found a good tree to rest on. It was a large tree that seemed to fit his back rather nicely. He recalled the events of the day in his head.

--------- The next day----------

Hiei was now dead board he hade nothing to do except train, which he really didn't feel like doing at the moment. 'Kurama is hardly ever wrong. Maybe he could be right about that girl. But… Damn that fox.' Hiei let out a frustrated sigh. "I guess it won't hurt to look." Hiei removed the bandana from around his head. His Jagon opened and started to glow and he began to search the area for the young girl he saved last night. A moment latter he found her just outside of a high school in a near by ally.

A girl who was about a foot taller than the short girl (Kit) pushed her up agents a wall rather hard. Kit's book bag fell out of her hands and into a puddle on the ground. The taller girls friends started giggling behind her saying things like "your screwed little girl." The taller girl has a paper in her hands that she crumpled up and threw it at Kit. "You only did a third of my home work! Now I'm going to get an F!"

"Maybe you should do your own work then." Kit said so softly you could barley hear.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry. Some thing came up and I didn't have time to…" The taller girl slapped Kit across the face. "I never said you could talk!" And she slapped her again. "You and your skanky cousin should just go back to your shit hole and stay there!"

Out of nowhere Kit pushed the taller girl with such force she fell into her friends that where standing behind her. "Don't you dare talk about me or Carry like that! You can do your own homework from now on! I don't have time to do your work because you're to stupid to do it your self! You lazy bitch!"

The girls where completely shocked. The taller girl was now trying to lift her self back to her feet with the help of the two girls behind her. "Wha-What did you say?"

"You heard me! You stupid lazy bitch! God no wonder you can't get a boy friend!"

Hiei cut off the link there and ran as fast as he could to where the girl was. If her energy was going to flare it would be at a time like now and he can't tell whether it is or not form this far away.

Hiei got to the ally way a little late. And he wasn't expecting to see what he saw. The group of girls where now gone and Kit was sitting curled up in a ball against the wall, but she wasn't curled up because she was scared. Hiei could see part of her face and it was bright red. Some thing was really out of place, but Hiei just couldn't put his finger on it. And then it hit him. Her skirt was gone. Kit was now trying to pull down her shirt to cover her lower half but she was failing miserably. You could see her white underwear as plain as day. And her face was red with embarrassment.

Kit looked Hiei's way down the ally she couldn't really see him cause it was darker at that end. "Who's there?" Hiei didn't move. "I-is some one over there?" She asked nervously. Hiei walked out of the shadows and looked down at the girl with an emotionless face. Kit looked up at him and if at all possible her face got even redder and she was shaking. It didn't seam like she remembered him. Hiei took off his cloak and threw it at her face. She immediately put it on. It was a little big on her and black wasn't really her color. But it was better than walking around in her underwear. She looked up at him and said "Thank you." Hiei looked start into her eyes by mistake. Her brown eyes lit up and she smiled. "I remember you! Your that guy that saved the dinner!" It took every thing he hade not to turn and run from her at that moment. "Do you remember me? Oh my gosh I never even got a chance to thank you and your friend properly for what you've done! Thank you so much!" Hiei started to panic he didn't now what to do with this girl. Kit noticed his face and slowed down for a moment "Oh I'm so sorry I practically jumped on you. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared." Hiei snapped back.

"Oh okay." There was an awkward pause of silence. "I'm Kisa by the way," She said holding out her hand to shake his.

"Hn. I thought your name was Kit."

"No. Kit is my nickname that Carry gave me. My real name is Kisa… Umm soo what's your name?" Kisa put her hand down after realizing that he wasn't going to shake hands with her.

"It's non of your business." He said coldly. Kisa looked down at her feet not sure what to say to the guy. He's not like the guy she hade in mind. She was excepting him to be more polite like his red haired friend seemed. "I want my cloak back." Kisa looked up at him with disappointed eyes. Hiei looked at her like she was stupid. "Can't you get another skirt or some thing some where?"

"Oh yes. Um I'll have to go back to my house." She turned and started to head out of the ally but stopped when she realized Hiei wasn't fallowing. "Are you going to coming with me? I mean so I can give your cloak back to you after I change?" Hiei nodded and Kisa lead the way. "Man I can't believe those girls now I'm going to be late for school." She stopped and turned around and headed for the dumpster. "I forgot my bag." She opened the dumpster and pulled out her bag. It was wet muddy and now it hade garbage on it. "Ew." She said as she held her bag by the handle.

Hiei's eyebrow twitched. "What exactly happened to you?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Well there's this girl from school. She's a big bully and she makes me do her homework or her and her friends will beat me up." They started walking down the street as Kisa tolled her story. "This is the second time this happened to me. I didn't have time to do her homework last night because the police wouldn't let me leave the dinner until they asked us all these questions. So I was really late getting home. So sense I didn't get the work done they punished me. I think she was going to let me off easy but I just hade to open my big mouth. So they got out some seizers and cut up my skirt. Then they thru my bag into the dumpster. I'm just glad it was my bag instead of me. That would have been even more horrible."

"I'd say they let you off easy if all they did was cut up your skirt."

"Huh?"

"They could have cut off your finger, cut off all of your hair, burn you with a cigarette, or set you on fir."

"I guess your right… Lucky me! I think the whole point of cutting up my skirt was so I would have to walk around in my underwear, but you showed up and let me use your cloak. You saved me form complete embarrassment."

"Hn. Don't get use to it."

Kisa stopped at an old apartment complex. "Hear we are. Home sweet home." She led him up to the third floor She stopped at a door that said 364. She took out her keys and opened it. It hade a small kitchen to the right and the rest of the room was a small living room with a couch and a TV with a few bookshelves. The place was messy with a few cloths and random books lying around the place. To the right next to the kitchen was a hallway with three doors. The door to the right of the hallway was a bathroom and the door on the left side and the door at the end of the hallway are bedrooms.

"Nice place." Hiei said sarcastically.

"I'll be just a minute." Kisa said as she walked to the room on the left of the hallway. Hiei looked over the room. Nothing looked suspicious. He looked at the balcony at the back of the room. He opened the door and found that there was a large tree by it. I looked easy to clime too.

Kisa walked into the living room a few minuets latter wearing a completely different outfit. She was now wearing a red cotton dress. Her shoulder length, light brown hair was pulled back in a half ponytail with a white ribbon. Hiei's cloak was in her arms. She walked up to him and handed it to him. "I really can't thank you enough for letting me use this."

Hiei nodded and took back his cloak and slipped it on. "I'll be leaving now." He said and turned around heading for the door.

A hand slipped around his arm he turned and looked into those brown eyes of hers again. "Wait. You can't go yet. I still haven't thanked you properly for saving me."

"You've thanked me enough." Hiei was starting to get annoyed with the girl he should have never looked for her to begin with.

"Please let me treat you to some lunch. It's the least I can do."

"Don't you have school or some thing?"

"Well I'm already late, and I don't mind missing a day."

"I have things to do." Hiei said giving her an icy glare.

"Oh… maybe some other time then? You could bring your friend-" Hiei cu her off.

"I have no intention of seeing you again." Kisa looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh…well alright then. Sorry I must have just been annoying you this hole time." Hiei would have said something like. "You're a smart girl." But he decided against it.

Hiei headed for the door. He paused just before leaving. He didn't want to leave the girl looking that sad. "If fate may have it we might see each other soon." A sparkle glimmered in her eyes.

"Well then Good bye." She said quietly.

Hiei waved his hand as he exited the apartment.

Kisa walked to the balcony and watched as Hiei left. She sat down a plastic chare. "I still don't know his name… I hope… fate will let me see him again."

---------------------------

I hope you all like the story so far! And don't forget to review!


End file.
